Versus 'Verses
by Laryna6
Summary: A collection of oneshot crossovers between Danny Phantom and other series. So far: Yugioh, CSI, Labyrinth, Devil May Cry, Kim Possible, Yu Yu Hakusho, Freakazoid, Fairly Odd Parents, Buffy, Legacy of Kain. Closed to requests.
1. CSI

Disclaimer: I own neither Danny Phantom nor CSI.

This is a request by rosephantom on the lj group dannyphantom. If anyone has any crossovers they would like to see done, review.

Adopted crossovers:

DP/Labyrinth – Author: Angelic Gargoyle Artemis, Title: Labyrinth and Danny Phantom

DP/Yu-gi-oh – Author: Laryna6, Title: Shadow Spirits

The respective chapters have therefore been taken down from this fic due to ff . net's rules against double posting. If you wish to read them, find them on the profile page of the adoptee.

Please, adopt a plotbunny? Continue this fic?

- - - - - - - - - - - -

"Eew." Danny poked his food. He didn't know what it was, but it looked fattening. Jack was digging in like crazy. Okay, Danny decided, not going to eat that.

"Where's mom?" Jazz asked, poking at her food with the expression of an enthralled explorer in uncharted regions.

"She's talking with those investigators who came here from Las Vegas to help us catch the ghost kid. She's working with… I think his name was Nick Strokes. They found some of the ghost kid's hairs at the scene of a ghost attack, but there's something strange about it.

"Strange? What's strange about it?" Danny laughed nervously.

"What's strange is, the security camera confirms those are his hairs, but they're black, not white. Isn't that strange?" Jack looked thoughtful (strange, for him), then looked closely at Danny. "Are you okay son? You look like you've seen a ghost!" He drew the Fenton Bazooka, sprang up out of his chair and aimed it wildly around the room. "Where! Where!"

Jazz laughed. "There's no ghost here Dad, the ghost shield's up, remember? Danny's just been feeling sick lately."

"You've been feeling sick, Danny?"

"Yeah, sure. I think I should go up to my room and lie down." Danny headed quickly for the stairs.

"I'll go with him! Just to make sure he's okay." Jazz made her escape quickly, following Danny up to his room.

"You kids don't want your dinners? Ah, well." Jack sighed. "More for me! Mmm."

Jazz entered Danny's room and closed the door. "You left hairs behind? What were you thinking?"

"What's so bad about hairs?" Danny shrugged. "And they were probably torn off when I got slammed into a wall or something. It's not like I go everywhere with a vacuum cleaner, Jazz."

"What's so bad about hairs? Don't you know anything about forensics?" Jazz threw up her hands in disgust.

"Forensics?"

"It's studying evidences at crime scenes to catch criminals. It's a _science_, Danny, there are people who spend their whole lives doing it! If they brought in a team from out of state, that means they must be really good, too." This was bad… "Haven't you heard about DNA evidence clearing people's names in trials? There's DNA in hair?"

"So, you mean they can use my hair to find out who Danny Phantom is?" Danny gulped. "I know. I'll go ghost and steal their samples!"

"It's probably already too late." Jazz shook her head. "If they e-mailed the information anywhere… you could never find all the copies."

Danny gulped. "What am I going to do? If people find out who I am—" They heard the sound of the Fenton Bazooka being fired.

Jack's voice came from downstairs. "And take that, ectoplasmic machine! No one steals Jack Fenton's socks and gets away with it!"

"We're going to need a new dryer again." Jazz sighed. "And I'm almost out of clean shirts."

"You think you've got problems." Danny sighed and sat down on the bed, laying his head in his hands. "There's got to be some way to stop them from finding out. There has to be."

"They don't know yet." Jazz sat down next to him and patted his back. "And they might never know."

Danny looked up at her. "What do you mean?"

"DNA is like fingerprints, Danny. To match it up with a person, they have to have a sample of that person's DNA to compare it to. And there's no way they'd have a sample of your DNA on file to compare it to." Jazz shook her head.

"So all I have to do is not go anywhere near a crime scene so on one takes a sample?"

Jazz nodded. "Because if they run a check for matches, well, if 'Danny Phantom's' DNA gets entered into some sort of general database, there might be a positive match."

"There's a database like that?"

"I'm not sure. My specialty is psychology, not forensics. But it makes sense. Maybe you should ask Tucker."

"Sure!" Danny grinned. "Tucker can hack into it and change what it says about Danny Phantom's DNA."

Jazz smiled. "Sounds like a plan, little brother."

Danny hugged her, smiling. That had been close.

There was a knock on the door. "Danny, Jazz?"

"Yes Mom?" Jazz asked.

"I'm going to need a sample of your hair, you two." Maddie opened the door and closed it behind her. "The Ghost Kid, I mean Danny Phantom, left behind human hair. That means he's possessing someone in Amity Park. The Mayor's going to ask everyone to turn in hair samples tomorrow, but I want to get some from you two right now, just to be on the safe side, so I can give them to that nice man who will be running the tests."

Jazz and Danny looked at each other and gulped. Then Danny smiled. "Sure, Mom."

She took out scissors and snipped a little from each of them. "There we go. Thank you."

When she was out of the room, Jazz whispered, "What do you think you're doing?" at Danny.

"I'll just switch my hair with some of Jack's before she leaves in the morning," Danny whispered back.

Jazz frowned. "I hope that works."

"He's related to me, right? So it should be okay. Come on, they're not going to check everyone that closely. Probably it'll be a computer program doing that, and Tucker can hack it." Danny shrugged it off. "It'll be fine, Jazz. I survived Walker trying to turn the city against me, some cops aren't going to catch Danny Phantom."

"If you're sure, little brother." Jazz smiled and stood up.

"Where are you going?" Danny asked her, frowning.

"I know a criminal psychologist in Las Vegas, I'm going to e-mail him and ask him about these people. So we know what we're up against."

"Thanks, Jazz."

"No problem, little brother."

Danny flopped down on his bed after she left the room. He'd handled Vlad Plasmius, Pariah Dark, Walker and his goons, Technis, Skulker, and even his own evil future self. How much trouble could some ordinary cops be?


	2. Devil May Cry

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or Devil May Cry.

Devil May Cry is one of my main fandoms – two thousand years ago, Mundus took over the Underworld and was conquering the human world when he was stopped and sealed away by the dark knight Sparda, also a devil. Now, Sparda's dead but his half-human son Dante is carrying on his legacy as a mercenary demon hunter.

According to Enzo's testimony, Dante does do hauntings and possessions as well as demon attacks.

Yay for white-haired hybrids!

Adopted crossovers:

DP/Labyrinth – Author: Angelic Gargoyle Artemis, Title: Labyrinth and Danny Phantom

DP/Yu-gi-oh – Author: Laryna6, Title: Shadow Spirits

The respective chapters have therefore been taken down from this fic due to ff . net's rules against double posting. If you wish to read them, find them on the profile page of the adoptee.

Please, adopt a plotbunny? Continue this fic?

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Danny twisted to dodge Skulker's missile. "Is it just me, or is your aim getting worse?" He fired back a blast of his own.

"Do not mock _me_, whelp! I, Skulker, am the Ghost Zone's greatest hunter, and soon your skull will be my beer stein!" Another missile launcher appeared out of his suit of armor.

Only to be shot off. Danny and Skulker both looked around. Where had that come from?

There! On the roof of that building, there was a man in red with a missile launcher of his own. He blew smoke off of it, then it disaperaed into thin air. "You might be the greatest hunter in the Ghost Zone, maybe, but not here, tall, green and ugly."

"You claim you are superior to me as a hunter! Who dares!"

The white-haired man's hands spun and twin guns, white and black appeared in his hands. Another ghost hunter? Danny floated away.

"Me, Dante."

Skulker's jaw dropped. "Devil Hunter Dante? The son of…"

The guns started to fire and the man jumped towards them. Right off the building. But he didn't fall far before a strange circular pattern of red light appeared in midair. He jumped off of it and landed on the nearest building to them. "Right. Now back off. You're not the one I'm after."

"The one you're after?" Danny asked. "Oh, great. Another ghost hunter. Who hired you?"

Skulker smiled slowly. "Finally! Worthy prey." Weapons appreared all over him and started to charge up. "Tonight I will have a matching set of white-haired hybrid scalps!"

Danny and the 'devil hunter,' whatever that meant, dodged. Hybrid? Danny wondered. Was this guy half-ghost too? "Help me defeat Skulker!" After all, it worked with Valerie.

The man in the red leather coat laughed and jumped off the building, guns disappearing in favor of a massive sword. "If I were you I'd run. You're the one I was hired to catch."

Maybe if he helped him fight he would realize Danny wasn't a bad guy? Danny hung back and watched, however. It would be a good idea to know how this guy fought, right? And once Skulker was weakened he could suck him into the thermos.

Dante wasn't glowing like a ghost, but he was doing things like jump twenty feet and deflect missles and reflect lasers with his sword. A sword that shot out lightening.

Why no ghost weapons?

Skulker could fly, but wherever he went Dante caught up to him, slicing his armor to pieces. "We shall meet again, hunter, and there will be more fighting!" Skulker said finally, and flew away straight into the beam of Danny's Fenton Thermos.

Dante landed on a roof and he and Danny regarded each other. Dante pointed a gun at him, one of the matching set. His weapons all appeared out of nowhere like Valerie's.

"I don't want to fight you," Danny told him. "I only fight ghosts, like Skulker."

Dante laughed. "We're not going to fight. It's going to be a slaughter, kid." And he jumped.

Danny hurriedly went intangible. When Dante's sword passed through him he shivered. It wasn't his ghost sense, but something was wrong. HE felt scared, scared like a rabbit scenting a wolf. But ghosts didn't have any natural predators, right? What would scare a ghost like this?

Confused, he became tangible again. Only to see Dante toss a bottle with wire twisted around it at him. "Let's see how you like holy water!"

He screamed and fell, turning human again.

He tried to push himself up, only to see a gun pointed at his face. "So being human wasn't good enough for you? You wanted power, you wanted to be a god." Dante kicked him. "Sorcerer."

"What? Wait! I didn't ask to be half-ghost!"

Another kick. "How'd you do it? Human sacrifice? Stealing something's power?"

"It was an accident! I hunt ghosts, I'm a good guy! It's not my fault I'm half-ghost!"

Silence for a second. "So you're saying you're just a fucked-up kid trying to fight the bad guys?"

"Yes!" He was staring at the hole at the tip of the gun, he couldn't take his eyes away. What happened to a half-ghost if he died?

The gun disappeared and he was pulled up by his shoulder. "You'd better be telling the truth kid, because I do not like people trying to play me." Blue eyes focused on eyes that had been green. "You have a good explanation for being Public Ghost Enemy Number One? The guy I talked to on the phone said you held the mayor hostage, caused a lot of property damage including at a military contractor's lab…"

"That was a ghost named Walker trying to frame me and a really bad dog. I'm not a bad guy!" He was in so much trouble. This guy knew that he was half-human and what he looked like as a human. Oh man. What would happen when his parents found out?

"Yeah. Sure. What's your name, kid?"

"Um…"

An eyebrow rose. "Look, kid. I could kill you right now and see to it you end up haunting a rock for the rest of eternity. I wouldn't be worried about my secret identity."

"What about you? Skulker said you were a half-ghost too. What will people say if they find out your secret?" Danny glared back.

Dante blinked. "Half ghost? Right. Sure. Let's go with that."

"My name's Danny Fenton." No point in keeping it secret. "My parents are ghost hunters."

"Fenton. As in that-idiot-Jack?" Amusement. "I'd keep it a secret too. He'd probably kill you trying to cure you."

"He's not an idiot!" A pause. "Okay, maybe he is. But he's my dad!"

"I understand about dads, believe me. Look. I got hired to take down Public Ghost Enemy Number One. And I will."

"But I'm innocent!"

"And if you're innocent, then you're not a public enemy, now are you? So." A gun appeared, pointed between Danny's eyes. "I'll be watching you. And if you give me a reason you won't stay _un_dead much longer."

Danny gulped. With his luck… "There won't be! I swear!" Why was his breath red?

"We'll see about that. And I'll be seeing you tomorrow."

"When?"

"When I visit your parents. Since I'm in the neighborhood." A smile. "Hunters should stick together. We'll see what they have to say about you."

"Dante, why are you scaring the kid?" A blonde woman landed on the roof beside them.

The gun disappeared. "He's a ghost kid, Trish."

Danny tried not to stare at the woman's top.

"He doesn't look like a ghost."

"Later. Hey, kid, do you know where there's a pizza joint in this town?"

"Um, three streets that way, turn left and fly for a block." Danny pointed.

"Great." The man jumped off of the roof, the woman following.

"I'm going ghost!" Danny cried out and hurriedly flew off the other way.


	3. Kim Possible

Disclaimer: I own neither Kim Possible nor Danny Phantom.

Adopted crossovers:

DP/Labyrinth – Author: Angelic Gargoyle Artemis, Title: Labyrinth and Danny Phantom

DP/Yu-gi-oh – Author: Laryna6, Title: Shadow Spirits

The respective chapters have therefore been taken down from this fic due to ff . net's rules against double posting. If you wish to read them, find them on the profile page of the adoptee.

Please, adopt a plotbunny? Continue this fic?

- - - - - - - - - - - -

"Kim, we've got another request on the site," Wade informed her. "Somebody named Vlad Masters wants you to go to Amity Park."

"And do what?" Kim asked, Ron looking over her shoulder.

"Hunt down a ghost. I did some research." An image popped up. "This is Inviso-Bill, aka Danny Phantom. He used to be Amity Park's Public Ghost Enemy number 1, but he saved the town from being sucked into another dimension. So people aren't so sure anymore." A picture of a castle popped up. "According to Mr. Masters, a few months ago Danny Phantom followed Jack Fenton," a picture of a fat man appeared, "to Vlad's home in Wisconsin, possessed Jack with another ghost and did a whole ton of property damage. Mr. Masters is worried this Danny Phantom is after Jack, who is Amity Park's resident ghost hunter.

"Jack Fenton's sort of famous for being incompetent. If he's got a powerful ghost manipulating him, it could be trouble," Wade informed Kim. "Mr. Masters wants you to check it out."

Kim nodded. "I'm on it."

"Stop by my place first, Kim. If you're going up against ghosts you're going to need special equipment."

"Ghosts?" Ron asked.

- - - - - -

"Thanks, Mr. Rogerson." Kim waved goodbye.

"After you rescued my cat from a logic tree? It's the least I can do, Kim." The hovercraft took off, leaving Kim and Ron outside Casper High.

"We cam all the way here to go to back to school?"

"According to Wade, Casper High is a place this Danny Phantom shows up a lot." Kim took out a pair of special binoculars and scanned the sky. "There!"

There were strange lights and blast noises coming from behind the school. Kim took off running.

- - - - - -

Danny tried to shoot the cubes that the beams were coming from. "I'm telling you, you have to get rid of that suit!"

"Yeah right! No way, ghost! Even my dad can't take this one away from me!" Valerie yelled, chasing him as he retreated in circles.

"You have to listen to me! Didn't you see the ghost on the screen back then? His name is Technus! He must have created that suit!"

"Why should I believe you after you tried to kill me?" A missile launched.

He blasted it out of the sky, flung backwards by the explosion. He dematerialized and went through the ground to appear behind her. "I knew you weren't in there!"

"How?"

"Because I saw you fighting the suit! I know who you really are, remember?" Dodge.

"Yeah, and you let my dad know!"

Danny dodged the ectoplasmic goo but was hit from behind. Oh no, not now!

He spun around, scanning the sky. Nothing. Then he looked on the ground. A girl?

"Stay out of this! I'm trying to have a private conversation here!"

The girl lowered the strange looking thing. It didn't look like either his parents' design or Skulker's.

"Thank you!" He turned back to Valerie. "I was right, wasn't I? There was an evil ghost in your computer and he took over the satellite! I was just trying to stop him!"

"And then you tried to kill me again!"

"You were hurting me!"

"I'll to a lot more than hurt you, ghost. When I'm done with you, there won't be a single molecule of ectoplasm left of you!" She growled and bore down on him.

He went intangible again. "I'm sorry, I lost control! But I still didn't kill you, even when I could have! I could have killed you lots of times if I wanted to!"

"What makes you think you could have? And you like to play, ghost. I see you fighting all those other ghosts! You don't care that people's lives get destroyed, not as long as you had fun with your stupid dog!"

"He wasn't my dog!"

"I'm not going to believe you this time either!" This missile left a huge crater on the ground.

The three others she had shot were flying around, one missed him but the other was headed for…

He grabbed the girl and made her intangible just in time. "Are you okay?"

"Sure." She smiled at him. "My name is…"

"You leave that girl alone, ghost!" A gun was pointed at them but she wasn't firing.

"If you didn't notice, I just saved her _life_. From _you. _Who's the one who doesn't care if people get killed now, huh?" He glared at her.

"It was an accident! I'm not used to the new weapons."

"They're evil weapons! Sorry about using you as a shield," he whispered to the girl, "but she's not shooting right now and I'd like to keep it that way." He turned back to Valerie. "Isn't it just a little too convenient that they turned up just then? They're not natural! They were created by a ghost! Don't you hate ghosts?"

"I'll use whatever it takes to take you down! You, run!" she yelled to the girl he was holding hostage.

"So you weren't attacking her, huh? Sorry for just shooting at you like that." Kim smiled apologetically.

"It's okay, I get that a lot." He turned to the hunter girl, yelling, "She's not in any danger unless you start blasting! I don't hurt people, how many times do I have to save you before you get that!" To Kim, "What are you, anyway?"

"I'm Kim Possible." She held out her hand.

"Not all humans are saps! You've tried to kill me! And who saved who from Skulker, Mister couldn't pull his own weight!"

"You were the one who activated the trap!" He shook Kim's hand. "Danny Phantom, nice to meet you. And I was the one who got you out of the Ghost Zone! Can I get a thank you for once!"

"I'll thank you for stepping away from that poor girl! Leave her out of this, this is between you and me!"

"Fine, fine, I'll just let you _shoot_ at me!" He sighed. "Nice meeting you. Sorry about the circumstances."

"What's that about that costume being dangerous?"

"An evil ghost put it on her. She'd being pigheaded." Danny sighed and floated up into the air. "You had better run before she starts shooting again."

Kim waved. Well, he seemed like a good enough guy.


	4. Yu Yu Hakusho

Disclaimer: I own neither Danny Phantom nor Yu Yu Hakusho.

Thanks for the idea, Shadow Guardian of the Gate.

Adopted crossovers:

DP/Labyrinth – Author: Angelic Gargoyle Artemis, Title: Labyrinth and Danny Phantom

DP/Yu-gi-oh – Author: Laryna6, Title: Shadow Spirits

The respective chapters have therefore been taken down from this fic due to ff . net's rules against double posting. If you wish to read them, find them on the profile page of the adoptee.

Please, adopt a plotbunny? Continue this fic? (Note: there is a chapter 2 of this one)

- - - - - - - - - - - -

"Our map of the ghost zone is almost complete." Tucker checked off another section on his PDA as Danny sketched in the version in his notebook.

"Yeah. I remember when you said I should go in the portal, Sam. I wanted to because there was this whole world out there with who knew what in it. And now we know, almost." Danny smiled at Sam.

"And if I hadn't sent you in there, you never would have known." She smiled back.

"I wouldn't have had ghost powers, either."

"Let's not forget, if the portal hadn't opened there wouldn't be ghosts all over Amity Park," Tucker pointed out, interrupting the moment that Danny and Sam immediately convinced themselves had not been happening.

"I've always wanted to be an astronaut. To boldly go where no one has gone before." Danny waved vaguely in the air. "It was so cool to go up there to fight Technis, you guys. I'm sorry I had to bust the rocket. I would have liked to borrow it again sometime."

"Good luck with that. It would be hard even for me to hack into Axion Labs' new ghost shield, Danny." Tucker shook his head.

Danny ignored him. "Maybe someday my parents will build portals to the other two worlds and I can explore those too." With Sam.

"Whoa, hold on a minute Danny," Sam spoke up. "Other two worlds?"

"Sure." He blinked at her. "Haven't you heard my dad blather on about them? There's the Ghost Zone, the Spirit Zone and the Demon Zone. The Spirit Zone is where people who pass on peacefully go, the Demon Zone is home to things that have bodies like humans but also have ghost powers."

"They're alive but have ghost powers? Like you, Danny?" Sam was excited.

"Hold on a second. _Demon _Zone? That doesn't sound good. I hope your dad doesn't build a portal to _that_ one. We've already got a major ghost problem." Tucker put a damper on Danny and Sam's enthusiasm.

"Don't worry, Tuck. My parents are all about the ghosts. They wouldn't bother to build portals to the other two Zones. Actually, there used to be a fourth Zone, it was where things from the Demon Zone went when they died, but it was destroyed. Cool, huh?"

"World being destroyed? Very not cool, Danny. What happened?" Tucker asked.

"They fought a war with the Spirit Zone. Relax guys, nothing's going to happen when I'm around." He grinned heroically.

Sam raised an eyebrow. "Danny, you're starting to remind me of the not-fun Danny."

He winced.

"I call the fun Danny!" Tucker grabbed Danny.

Danny and Sam stared at him. "Sorry, reflex. Just kidding."

They both laughed.

Then there was a loud noise outside. Sam peeked out. "Danny, it's the wishing ghost. Why does she hate you so much anyway?"

"I was fighting her! Geez, it's not like I groped her. Going Ghost!" He went invisible and flew out of the room. Outside and a couple blocks away, he yelled, "No one wish for anything!" to the fleeing people.

"I wish for ice cream!"

"I wish for a million dollars!"

Desiree laughed.

- - - - - -

Yusuke glared. "So this is the big scary S-class demon Enma's got his knickers in a twist over?"

Koenma nodded. "The Observants saw a future in which he turned evil and destroyed the city he lives in now while you were off training in the Makai. Human spirits with demon powers, the ones that dwell in the 'Ghost Zone' that is at the nexus between the human realm and the Makai are always dangerous. When they also have the potential to have spirit energy they are doubly dangerous. He has already developed an ability known as the Ghostly Wail."

"Oooeooe spooky?" Yusuke snorted. "At least he hasn't sent people to kill the kid like he did me."

Koenma stayed silent. "Your dad did, didn't he?" Yusuke looked a little impressed, glancing at the kid in the TV monitor. "How did he survive?"

"He didn't sent the troops, he sent the Observants to tell a ghost named Clockwork who has been of help to the Reikai in the past to do it."

"So what happened?"

"Clockwork cheated."

"Really? Good for this Clockwork guy. How?"

"He arranged things so the boy was manipulated into making a choice to not be evil. He sent him to see the future that would result… and now that evil future self of his is trapped outside of time. Even preventing him from happening didn't destroy him. You might have to fight him someday, if he escapes Clockwork. That's why I'm briefing you now, Yusuke."

"You're never going to let me retire, are you? Well, bring it on." He grinned, and you could see the demon in him when he grinned. "I _love_ a good fight. 'Ghost powers' huh?"

"A mix of demon powers and spirit energy." Koenma nodded.

"Sounds fun. So what do you want me to do?"

"For now, nothing. My father was satisfied with Clockwork's assessment and won't send the troops to kill him. Unless, of course, he does something that points to him one day becoming a threat to Earth or the Reikai that Clockwork can't stop."

"I'll beat some sense into him first." Poor kid hadn't asked for this any more than he had. Saving the world from this Pariah Dark should count for something, right?

"Or unless the evil future self escapes. According to our records he's only confined in a human artifact."

"Why don't you give this Clockwork something tougher to stick him in?"

Koenma sighed. "Saying Clockwork can't keep his own prisoner confined would be rude, Yusuke. Not that you care. This is just a briefing so you know about the situation, Spirit Detective."

"If you're done wasting my time, I've got a date with Keiko to get to before she decides to pound me for being late." He grinned. "Girl has a kick like a mule."

"You are dismissed." Koenma looked important.


	5. Yu Yu Hakusho 2

Disclaimer: I own neither Danny Phantom nor Yu Yu Hakusho.

This was written as a gift-fic for misaoshiru, the 100th reviewer of The Ultimate Hero, the fic I am collaborating with moonymonster on. She requested a continuation in which Yusuke met Danny. Please check TUH out. And review. Because reviews are love.

Adopted crossovers:

DP/Labyrinth – Author: Angelic Gargoyle Artemis, Title: Labyrinth and Danny Phantom

DP/Yu-gi-oh – Author: Laryna6, Title: Shadow Spirits

The respective chapters have therefore been taken down from this fic due to ff . net's rules against double posting. If you wish to read them and their contination, find them on the profile page of the adoptee.

Please, adopt a plotbunny? Continue this fic?

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Danny's throat was grabbed and he found himself slammed against the wall. "Well, if it isn't Mini Me." The… thing that wasn't him and was never going to be him laughed. "Give it up, you're five years to early to fight me. Ugh!" He was slammed against the wall, crushing Danny, who managed to go intangible while he was distracted.

"Valerie? It's a pity I have to let you live out of respect for my past," Danny heard him say gloatingly from the other side of the thin wall.

"Let me live? I don't know what you're on, ghost, but you're the one who needs to worry about getting their butt kicked!" Danny heard her suit's weapons charging up and phased through the wall. "I'm going to tear you apart molecule by molecule!"

He was going to have to let her live? That's right, Valerie had still been around in that horrible future. That meant Phantom would have to pull his punches, try to knock her out of the fight. That would give her an advantage: it was harder to capture than kill.

They were going to need every advantage they could get. Danny phased through the wall and took off, trying to get as far as he could from home. Good thing Jazz was still at Harvard.

Come on, Vlad, I hope your cameras are catching this!

Who would have thought that he would want his arch-nemesis to get his butt over here and lend a hand? But Vlad wanted him to join him, and that meant he needed him alive. He'd tried to replace him with a clone once, but the stronger Danny got the more Vlad sort of almost respected him. By now Vlad had decided he wasn't going to settle for less than the real deal.

He should show up to find out what was going on soon. Unless he decided to sit back and watch the show to study him until the last minute and charge in like the cavalry.

He was following him, Danny saw when he glanced back, firing ectoplasmic bolts at both him and Valerie, who was following him.

He screamed suddenly as Valerie got in a good hit. He had to hand it to Technis, he built a good suit. A suit that was useless against Technis himself, but then nothing was perfect.

He arrived at the park and stopped. Good, the area was deserted. The news channels would have reported a ghost fight and people knew fights ended up at the park. He'd gotten a lot of experience at herding ghosts here.

Valerie pulled up beside him. "So who is this ghost? You acted like you recognized him. Another of Vlad's clones?"

"No, worse."

He shouldn't have taken his eyes off him. They were hit by the ghostly wail. Danny immediately started to wail back, hoping the sound waves would cancel each other out, but no dice.

He tried to resist it, but eventually both of them were pushed to the ground, Valerie's suit losing power.

Danny tried to get up but he grabbed him and hit him with some sort of red handful of energy. Danny screamed and his body jerked as he turned back to human. This must be some version of that device Vlad had used up in the Rockies.

"Danny!" Valerie yelled. Her suit could barely move it was so drained. She tried to take it off but she couldn't do that either, watching as Danny fell to the ground.

His older self laughed. "I'm still here. Which means all I have to do is track them down and kill them. Slowly this time. You _will_ become me." His boot was about to crash down on Danny's chest.

"Oh no he won't! Rei gun!" A blue blast knocked him off Danny and slammed him through several trees.

That… wasn't Vlad. Or Clockwork. What had happened to Clockwork? He was always a dozen steps ahead, certainly he wasn't dead.

"You okay? And you can understand me, right?" A black haired Japanese man stood over Danny.

He tried, but "I can't go ghost. And yeah. Valerie? Are you okay?"

"Can't get this damn armor off. It's completely out of ghost energy!" The man knelt next to her and touched her shoulder. His hand started glowing and it looked like he was transferring energy.

"Did Vlad send you?"

"No, Clockwork." The man came over to Danny and did the same thing. Danny went ghost as soon as he could. "Well, Clockwork asked my 'boss' to send me, but same thing. I'm Yusuke Urameshi."

"Danny Fenton." They shook hands.

Valerie was already on her hoverboard. "Introductions later. Come on! Before he comes back!"

"Right!" Danny took to the air.

Just in time to see _him_ burst from the trees.

Danny went right, Valerie went left, just like they'd done so many times before. But this wasn't like before.

A ghost with five years more experience than him, with his and Vlad's powers combined. He'd practically killed himself defeating him the last time, and that was when _he_ wasn't trying to kill Danny. Good thing he and Valerie had the same advantage this time.

"Danny, what's going on?" Sam's voice came over his earphone.

"Throw up the ghost shield around the park! This is that ghost I told you about, the one from the alternate future!"

"Roger. Be careful, Danny." Her voice was less professional and more soft on the last sentence, then businesslike again for, "Tucker says the shield will be up three, two, one," and it was up.

Danny looked around. He'd lost track of _him_. There. He was going hand to hand with Yusuke? A Yusuke that suddenly had longer hair? His ghost sense hadn't gone off.

A Yusuke that was holding his own. Danny and Valerie kept circling, they couldn't fire into the fight without chancing hitting Yusuke.

"Who is this guy?" Valerie's voice came over his headphones.

"Not a clue. But if Clockwork sent him, he's up for this. "Danny hoped. "Keep ready, though."

They had a fight on their hands.


	6. Fairly Odd Parents

_Disclaimer: I own neither Danny Phantom nor Fairly Odd Parents. _

_Adopted crossovers:_

_DP/Labyrinth – Author: Angelic Gargoyle Artemis; Title: Labyrinth and Danny Phantom_

_DP/Yu-gi-oh – Author: Laryna6; Title: Shadow Spirits_

_The respective chapters have therefore been taken down from this fic due to ff . net's rules against double posting. If you wish to read them and their continuations, find them on the profile page of the adoptee. _

_Please, adopt a plotbunny? Continue this fic?_

-

"Man, that's so cool!" Timmy watched Danny Phantom and the Red Hunter battle the ghost the media had called the Green Geek. "I wish I was a ghost, just like Danny Phantom!"

"Well, if you were a ghost, you wouldn't be just like Danny Phantom." Wanda flew out of the tank and came over to him, Cosmo following.

"What do you mean, Wanda?" Timmy asked, puzzled. He turned around to look at her.

"Danny Phantom is only half-ghost. All the Fairies are talking about it. It's against," a huge book appears in Wanda's hands. "Da Rules for humans to have powers like that."

"Oh no! Does that mean Danny Phantom's going to get in trouble?" Timmy was horrified. He knew what came of breaking Da Rules.

"Well, the rules aren't managed the same for ghosts as for fairies," Wanda reassured him.

"Walker's a big meanie! He confiscated Arnold!"

"Arnold?"

"His buffalo head nickel."

"Oh. Who's Walker."

"He's the enforcer of the rules for ghosts. One of the rules is no human artifacts are allowed in the ghost zone. Although there is some smuggling."

"He tried to lock me up for fifteen billion years!" Cosmo looked cross.

Wanda patted him on the shoulder. "There there, Pumpkin, I got it straightened out."

"What'll happen to Danny Phantom?" Danny Phantom was almost as cool as the Crimson Chin, only Danny Phantom was real. Timmy had wished the Crimson Chin was real once, and it hadn't ended well.

"Well, if Walker catches him he'll have to go to prison, Timmy."

"We can't let that happen, guys! Danny Phantom's a hero!"

"We can't interfere with Da Rules, Timmy." Wanda shook her head. "If Walker catches him he'll have to go to prison unless he gives up his ghost powers and becomes human."

"Giving his ghost powers?" That sounded to Timmy like having to give up Cosmo and Wanda.

He never wanted to give them up. Ever. They were his best friends. But he had to grow up someday. Everyone had to. And then all his adventures would be over. He wouldn't even remember anything! What if he ended up like Mr. Crocker? So desperate for fairies…

No, he probably wouldn't have even the slightest traces of memory. Jorgen von Strangle would make sure of that after all the trouble he had caused.

Timmy sighed.

"What's wrong Timmy?" Wanda asked, putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Timmy misses Arnold!" Cosmo started crying.

"It's nothing, guys." Timmy turned to them. "Cosmo, let's go rescue your nickel!"

"Yay!"

"Are you sure about this, Timmy?"

"Sure! I'm human, right? You said this Walker guy couldn't do anything to Danny Phantom if he was human. You guys are fairies. I bet your boss'd get really annoyed if anyone punished you but him."

"Hey! I bet he wouldn't have let Walker take Arnold!" Cosmo looked outraged.

-

"If it's not about ghosts, I don't care!" Jack Fenton slammed the phone back on the hook and frowned. "That loon keeps calling every day! It's driving me nuts! Mmm… nuts."

"What loon?" Jazz looked up from her book, interested in what her dad had to say for once. He had to be pretty crazy for her dad to notice anything, after all. Maybe she could offer therapy? She could use another test case since Dash hadn't worked out.

"It's that Mr. Crocker who taught Danny in elementary school. He was always trying to 'borrow' our equipment so he could catch fairies or some such nonsense. Everyone knows fairies don't exist." Jack laughed.

"But it's been years since he taught Danny. Why is he calling now?"

"He says he's got a kid in his class with fairy godparents and wants to see if he can use our ghost hunting gear to catch them. Of course he can't, we need our ghost hunting gear to protect the city, not to track down something that doesn't exist. Ghosts are the only things with 'powers,' and we already took a reading at the school during the first time the town was invaded. It's the least-haunted place in Amity Park!" Jack Fenton laughed.

That sounded a little suspicious to Jazz. "You're sure it's nothing!"

"Right! It's just nonsense like the time Danny said that sickness had given you ghost powers. Humans with ghost powers, there's no such thing. Hi, Danny!" Jack said as Danny walked through the door and slung his backpack down on the table.

"Hi, Dad." Danny yawned.

"Why are you back so late when I told you to come right home after school?" Jack glared

"Um, I'm sure he has a perfectly good reason!" Jazz tried to cover for him.

"Mr. Lancer gave me detention. Again. Jazz, could you help me with my homework? There's no way I can finish all of this by tomorrow." His backpack was stuffed full of books.

"Sure, little brother."

"If you spent more time studying and less time hanging out with your friends, Danny, you'd be getting solid B minuses like your old man."

"Danny can do better than that, he's just busy!" She had to tell Danny about the odd stuff Dad had just told her. She grabbed his backpack. "Let's go up to your room."

"Oh, Mr. Crocker! He was worse than Mr. Lancer. At first he was nice but when Mom wouldn't give him the equipment, well. He hated me after that." Danny sighed. "I got put in detention so many times it went on my permanent record, which really isn't helping now. Lancer never gives me the benefit of the doubt."

Jazz put her hand on his shoulder. "That's tough, Danny. I wish I could help."

"Just don't send me to see Spectra again." They both laughed.

"Seriously, Danny, anytime you need help with your homework just let me know."

"Sure, Jazz. Can you help me with my math? It's going to be tough, I'm really horrible at it," he warned her.

"How hard can it be? Not as hard as ghost fighting."

A pause. "Jazz? That's not a very reassuring comparision."

-

_Want to see more of this? PM me to write it yourself? _


	7. Freakazoid

_Disclaimer: I own neither Danny Phantom nor Freakazoid. _

_moonymonster: Laura, after reading the plot summary on Wikipedia for Freakazoid, I double-dog dare ya to write a Freakazoid/Danny Phantom crossover._

_moonymonster: I also dare you to put this conversation as the intro for the story when you put it on BECAUSE I CAN._

_laryna6: I was going to do Powerpuff girls this week, but ok._

_moonymonster: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!_

_moonymonster: hops up and down hyperly to avoid homework_

_And there you go. _

_Adopted crossovers:_

_DP/Labyrinth – Author: Angelic Gargoyle Artemis; Title: Labyrinth and Danny Phantom_

_DP/Yu-gi-oh – Author: Laryna6; Title: Shadow Spirits_

_DP/CSI & DP/Kim Possible have been reserved, but are not up yet._

_The respective chapters have therefore been taken down from this fic due to ff . net's rules against double posting. If you wish to read them and their continuations, find them on the profile page of the adoptee. _

_Please, adopt a plotbunny? Continue this fic?_

_-_

Tucker typed furiously, eyes scanning pages his own search engine had dragged up.

He'd been fascinated when he heard about the superhero Freakazoid. A real superhero! Just like Danny. After what happened with Desiree, Tucker had no desire to get ghost powers, even though their second encounter with Desiree had shown that Sam's photo of the dials gave them the information they needed to create more half-ghosts.

If people ever found out about that… they didn't need any more power-hungry half-ghosts, Plasmius had been more than enough. There was Dani, too.

She hadn't been seen for months now. How was she surviving, a little girl on her own who couldn't use her powers without risking death? How did she find food?

Tucker hadn't waited for Danny's request to set a program to scanning the newsgroups for anything that could be her. She might have been created by Vlad, but she was a person and shouldn't be allowed to just dissolve. Or starve on the streets.

Danny's parents had been so pleased when he asked to have a corner of the lab for himself. Jack had made him another jumpsuit since he had lost his first one on the day the portal had started working.

Tucker was a computer genius, not a geneticist, but with the Fenton's technology and access to their data, how hard could it be? After what Plasmius had done to them, giving them ecto-acne, he wanted to be prepared.

Not to mention that is was just fun. He loved technology. He might be out of shape, he might not be good with people, but this was something he could do. Easily. He could help his best friend, defeat ghosts like Skulker.

He'd been really flattered that Danny hadn't left him behind with the Specter Speeder when they rescued Sam. Those summer camp archery lessons had actually come in handy! And he'd been bored still and missing the internet the whole time. Who knew?

His mind had drifted. He needed to focus on Freakzoid.

His powers came from being pulled into the internet somehow, Tucker had discovered.

More than that, one of his enemies, Guitierrez, had disappeared from his prison cell. Right after a phone line had been installed so he could, you guessed it, connect to the internet.

Tucker didn't want to become insane like Freakzoid, but certainly a dangerous man like Gutierrez wouldn't have gone into the internet if he couldn't control what would happen.

Go into a computer. For real. Tucker had been so jealous that Danny and Technis had been able to go into Doomed. The seven silver keys to the internet. If he got Freakazoid's powers and the ability to go into the internet… It would be like a dream come true. He'd really be able to help Danny then.

And if some criminal could do it, then he, Tucker Foley, computer genius, could do it too.

It had taken him forever to dig up the IP address Guitierrez had had in prison. The actual computer had been taken by the government, no chance they would hand any information over to a kid. But he'd hacked the research team's computers.

Just before he'd disappeared, he'd input a string of nonsense characters. The lab had been trying to repeat the process, but nothing happened.

Either it was all just a joke to frustrate investigators on Guitierrez's part, or there was some missing extra step.

Tucker looked at the screen and grinned. "Yes!" These were the characters:

"g3,8d&fbb-q1/hkC

His eyes skimmed the notes. There had been one more character typed, but he'd deleted it before he disappeared. Must have been a typo, the investigator thought.

Idiots. Just like with the dials, computers were totally predictable. If you want something to happen again, you had to do the exact same thing again. Then it would for sure.

But what had been the last character?

Close quotes.

"g3,8d&fbb-q1/hkC"

Tucker opened the right window, typed that in, and hit delete.

Suddenly a weird light came from the computer and he felt himself sucked in. He screamed.

He found himself floating in a weird space, patterns of circuit boards and other stereotypically computery things floating around him.

He looked at his black gloved hands and clenched them. "Yes! Yes yes yes, I did it! Me, Tucker Foley! I rock!" The rest of his outfit was white. The opposite of Danny's! Perfect! Only he had a T instead of a stylized DP.

He spun around and tried a few tricks he had seen Freakazoid do in the tapes. Super speed, check, although it was hard to tell in this weird place.

"I don't _think_ I'm insane. Not that that's a good sign." He looked around. "Now, how do I get out?" He reached up and felt long, spikey hair and pulled a strand down to look at it. Green. Huh. "And how do I turn back? Danny just concentrates…" Tucker closed his eyes and concentrated. "Change back, change back, change back," he muttered.

Then he opened his eyes again. "Darn, didn't work." He looked around. "Okay, concentrate in being back in my room. Maybe that will work." He closed his eyes again and opened them.

He was in his room. "Yes!" He picked up the phone to call Danny.

No sound came from it.

A horrible suspicion struck him. He opened the door.

Yep, outside of the room he had created with his will was only that same weird space. "Darn." He closed the door again.

"I should have called Danny and Sam before I did it. Danny could have come into the computer and found me. I really am a clueless geek." He sighed. He hadn't told them about his research into Freakazoid either. How would they know to look for him in the computer?

Well, all his files with his notes had been opened on the desktop. Unless his parents turned off the computer because it was wasting power.

Darn.

"Look on the bright side, Tucker! You're in the _internet._ You can do anything! This is a dream come true!" he told himself. Yeah, that was right. He'd get out eventually. Until then he could fool around.

Wait a minute! He could e-mail Danny and Sam!

He found himself in his inbox. Okay.

Elsewhere, Dexter Douglas frowned. There was a disturbance in the net. He'd traced it back to Tucker Foley. A fellow geek who was definitely smart enough to be dangerous. Who, although he tried to hide his tracks, had been hacking a government database.

He had to find out what was going on.

"Freak out!"


	8. Buffy

_Disclaimer: I own neither Danny Phantom nor Buffy the Vampire Slayer. _

_Adopted crossovers:_

_DP/Labyrinth – Author: Angelic Gargoyle Artemis; Title: Labyrinth and Danny Phantom_

_DP/Yu-gi-oh – Author: Laryna6; Title: Shadow Spirits_

_DP/CSI & DP/Kim Possible have been reserved, but are not up yet._

_The respective chapters have therefore been taken down from this fic due to ff . net's rule against double posting. If you wish to read them and their continuations, find them on the profile page of the adoptee. _

_Please, adopt a plotbunny? Continue this fic?_

-

"So what's up, Giles?" Buffy slung herself into the chair in the conference room. Outside the wall made up of windows the trainees were practicing with the new wooden bullet guns.

One thing that Buffy had insisted on for the new Slayers, besides a salary and health insurance was decent R&D. She remembered her old war chest and wondered, again, how it was possible she had only died twice. It wasn't until she had opened up the records that she realized how rare it was for a Slayer to reach their eighteenth birthday.

Never again.

Watchers would be support for her girls, not masters. She thanked goodness she had never been spotted as a potential and taken to be trained.

Especially after finding out how common sexual abuse had been.

"Buffy, we have reason to believe a new Hellmouth may have opened."

Buffy blinked. "What? Just like that? No prophecies or anything? No signs of the apocalypse?"

"Do you remember the Fentons?" Willow asked.

Buffy shook her head. "Don't think so."

"They're ghost researchers. We've been paying them to design and test ghost-fighting equipment for us for a while now." Willow had a folder, Buffy waved it away. "A femw months ago they tried to publish a scientific article claiming to have opened a portal to the 'Ghost Zone' and since then ghosts have been appearing in their city."

"Ghosts? Not demons?"

Willow nodded. "I don't think it's a Hellmouth. It might be a gate to Limbo."

"You mean the dance?"

"Buffy," Giles chastised her, "You know what Limbo is."

Buffy grinned. "Sorry Giles." Not sorry at all.

Giles shook his head mournfully. After all this, there was still that girl in her. Not innocent, but free. And he wouldn't have it any other way.

"Buffy, I'd like to go there with Giles and check the place out, see what's going on."

It couldn't be urgent, it had been a few months and nothing had happened. "You two want to go personally?" She raised an eyebrow at them. "You're missing the old days and want to escape the paperwork. Count me in."

"Cool! It'll be like old times," Xander piped up.

-

"Danny! Get out of the lab!" Danny jumped up as he heard his father yell. Good thing he'd already changed back from Phantom to Fenton and emptied the Thermos into the Ghost Zone.

"Sorry, Dad!" He ran upstairs to escape chores.

He should have been invisible! His parents had forbade them all to go down in the lab since they'd gotten that call from their boss.

A team of people from the foundation that funded their experiments was coming down to examine their work, and as soon as his parents had heard that they had gone from laid-back to stressed-out.

There were very few people willing to fund ghost research. The Summers Foundation and Vlad Master's various companies. Dad had tried to reassure Mom that old Vladdie would be happy to take them on, might even pay better, but Mom hadn't been so happy about the idea and Jazz and Danny had traded panicked glances. Vlad already had Skulker and Mr. Gray working for him, as well as whoever had developed the ghost cloning technology. With their own parents working for him, who knew what he would be able to do? Order them to conduct dangerous experiments so Dad would get killed? No, he wouldn't want to put Mom in danger.

Still, Vlad giving orders to his parents was on Danny's list of thing he never wanted to see, like the events that in that horrible future had resulted in Box Lunch.

His parents had formerly encouraged them to run around the lab in hopes they would want to become ghost hunters when they grew up but now the lab was off limits. Everything had been cleaned up and actual safety devices had been installed.

If this was the result, Danny almost wished the inspectors would come more often.

He ran up to his room, rejoining Sam and Tucker, who had let themselves in. "The ghosts are back in the Ghost Zone."

"Give me five, man." Tucker held up his hand and Danny obeyed. Tucker entered the information on his PDA. "That's all your enemies accounted for."

"So we can finally have that Weekend O' Fun and my parents won't look incompetent." Danny threw himself on his bed. He'd barely gotten any sleep since the call but it was going to be worth it. He hoped.

There was an explosion downstairs, and Danny heard his Mom's frustrated voice yell, "Jack!"

"Sorry!"

"Out of the lab!"

"Well, your Mom definitely won't look incompetent, anyway," Tucker assured him.

Sam laughed. "They must have given the job to your Mom. How much funding do you get, anyways? You've got a lot of expensive stuff here. A blimp?"

Danny shrugged. "I have no idea, my parents won't talk about money and they only just recently started giving me an allowance." Sam had had to buy him a cell phone so they had a way to keep in touch that wasn't as weird as the Fenton Phones.

"What I don't get is why a girls school would fund your parents." Tucker shrugged. "There're a lot of rumors about them too. I set up my search engine to try to find more before I came over here."

Sam blinked. "You mean the Summers Foundation is linked to the Summers Academy?"

"Yeah. You've heard of them?" Tucker asked.

"My parents are sending me there next summer. There's a program that's invitation only. People fight to get their kids sent there, but they take a lot of charity cases."

"You're going away over the summer? For how long and why didn't you tell us?"

Sam shrugged. "I'm trying to get out of it, and I've got months to try. Come on Danny, my parents aren't any good at getting me to do things. I'll spend the summer with you guys, I promise."

Danny tried to act cool and hide his relief. "I'm going to need to get a summer job. I hope it won't be at the Nasty Burger."


	9. Legacy of Kain

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything, Nickelodeon, Eidos and Crystal Dynamics do. Nor am I making any money._

_And I thought I wasn't continuing these shorts! Here's a crossover with one of my new fandoms, Legacy of Kain. …and now I'm tempted to do crossovers with some Shin Megami Tensei games…_

_In any case, this is still not open to requests! Unless you want to request yourself continuing a story, that is. I am not continuing these barring act of god or personal friend!_

_-_

"It's a bad idea."

"But we haven't even asked yet," an Observant objected.

"You want me to throw him into another dimension, where he will not be able to return. No. I deal with time, not dimensions, and removing the boy from this timeline would be unwise at this juncture."

"We see only advantages."

"Yes. _You _see." Clockwork sighed. "Well, I believe in allowing people to see the error of their ways."

"So you will do it?"

"Yes." He knew they wouldn't listen.

"We knew you would see reason." The eyeball managed to look smug.

Clockwork didn't need to look over at the thermos. He knew the containment was close to breaking. He didn't dignify the Observant's comment with a response, either, as he took out a certain artifact he had won from a ghost that had tried to overthrow Clockwork with its own powers ages ago. Or ages hence. It was all the same.

It was just a matter of hiding this artifact somewhere Vlad Masters would hear of it. The boy would do the rest.

-

"You're not getting your filthy hands on this, Plasmius!" Danny dived for the amulet (which bore a strong resemblance to one of Clockwork's medallions) just as Vald did.

It looked like Vlad would get there first, but a shot from Tucker nailed him, leaving Danny free to grab it.

And then he felt himself dragged through a portal and was elsewhere.

"Whoa." He floated well above the ground. "Where am I?" It looked sort of like the ghost zone, only where were all the doors? And there was ground, period.

And there were… things headed towards him like they'd just spotted a meal. "Get away!" He made quick work of them, then looked at his hands. "Well, that was easy." Had he suddenly gotten stronger? Ghosts shouldn't have gone down that easily.

"What are you, young spirit?"

"What?" Danny, startled, looked around but didn't see anything except odd scenery and floating lights. The voice had been… "Get out of my head! Who are you, anyway?"

"I am the Wheel of Life, to which all souls return."

"Well, I'm not dead!" Well, that was at least halfway true. "…and I shouldn't be talking back to voices in my head." Not that he _thought _he was crazy… though that might be a bad sign. Still, he needed information. "Where am I?"

"This is the Spectral Realm."

So, kind of like the ghost zone. "Is there a way back to the human realm?"

"Hmm." The voice considered. "I shall create a portal. Anytime you wish to return here, simply will it. But, I may have a task for you in exchange. There is a great evil that walks this land, destroying it. You will see the decay when you emerge into the physical realm."

Danny headed towards what was obviously the portal.

The voice hadn't been kidding. Everything was so… Sam would be aghast over all the wilting plants, he didn't hear any birds or small animals, nothing.

"I don't think you're in Amity Park anymore, Phantom," he muttered.

He took to the sky, looking for some landmark. There was a huge building with what looked like ruined obelisks coming from it. Parts of the obelisks were floating in the sky.

The broken pieces were giving him a bad feeling. Really bad. Pariah Dark bad.

Looked like the voice hadn't been kidding.


End file.
